HōIS: The Rabbit King
by King Kimi
Summary: Part of the Baby Bear / HōIS Fanfic Shared Universe. "One of the deep secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others." . — Lewis Carroll. Makoto x Harem.
1. Moved

**My Apologies**

.

This story has been moved to my other user, **King Kimi's Valor Universe**. Please search for this story there.


	2. Author's Announcement

I do not own the_ Danganronpa_ series. This is apart of the House of Infinite Suns Fanfiction Universe (Baby Bear/HōIS).

.

* * *

.

**Author's Announcement**

.

* * *

.

Sooo… It seems people are rather curious about what Makoto and Komaru. Well, for starters, he's not like **One Punch Man**. That will be his cousin **Yukinari Sasaki** (_Girls Bravo_; OOC). Also, what Makoto is can be explained by _Universe of Baby Bear and the House of Infinite Suns_ ( s/13112162/1/Universe-of-Baby-Bear-and-the-House-of-Infinite-Suns), so go there for more info. Another thing, Makoto's OOC is actually an allusion of two very different characters than what you are all probably thing.

The first is the Rabbit from S. J. Tucker's song "Rabbit's Song".

_Trickster came a'calling To find a totem here_

_To teach the foolish heart of man_

_Without installing fear_

_Many came and many went And still the Trickster paused;_

_Bear and Cat and Tiger tried but had too many claws_

_Dog and Wolf though wise indeed_

_Had teeth t'were quite a fright_

_And Owl with his tawny eyes could only see at night_

_"No," the Trickster said at last_

_"Teachers, I see many_

_But My way is full of laughter and in you I see not any."_

_But beneath the tree where Eagle sat_

_Coyote told the tale_

_Of silly hares cavorting_

_In the old country of Wales_

_Raven stared unto the sun_

_And Crow sang awful songs_

_And Rabbit sat a'listening_

_With ears so wondrous long_

_"Aha!" The Trickster danced a dance_

_Of joy and vict'ry sweet_

_He laughed a laugh and swooped a swoop_

_And landed at their feet_

_"Of all here now," the Trickster said_

_"You are the very Beasts!"_

_And Rabbit said, "I'm sorry sir_

_But of all, we are the least."_

_The Trickster smiled and raised a hand_

_And spoke: "I have a plan_

_The four of you shall help me_

_To teach the heart of Man_

_Raven with your love of light_

_The Sun you'll steal and soon_

_For the gift of warmth I give to man_

_To be the greatest boon_

_And Crow, you silly creature_

_Who sings without a voice_

_Teach man 'bout pride and helping_

_You really have no choice_

_Coyote my friend, together we'll spin_

_Many a tale at night_

_And show man by our naughtiness_

_What really should be right."_

_At last He turned to Rabbit_

_With a twinkle in his eye_

_"You'll be my favorite creature_

_And here's the reason why:_

_Your eyes are bright, your feet are swift_

_Your ears hear round the bend_

_But your very simple humbleness_

_Will steal the heart of men_

_Together we shall thwart the pains_

_The gods do throw to earth_

_And turn aside their fiery darts_

_With merriment and mirth_

_And when time comes that men forget_

_The lessons animals render_

_T'will be the humble rabbit_

_That mankind will remember."_

_And round the Trickster the animals thronged_

_The birds and all the beasts_

_And humbly bowed to the king they found_

_Who thought himself "the least."_

The second character Makoto will allude to is Sun Wukong the Monkey King; Great Sage Equal to Heaven.

.

* * *

.

• Makoto Naegi •

.

CHARACTERISTICS

.

**Epithet:**

• King, Rank 03

• Rabbit King

• Pheonix

• Master of Hope and Despair

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Hǣlosìan

**Height:** 5'3"

**Weight:** 115 lbs

**Birth Date:** February 5

**Chest Size:** 75 cm (30")

**Blood Type:** Ichor

**Likes:**

• Sweets

• Family

**Dislikes:**

• Dried mackerel

• Dried bean curd

**Family:**

• Hajime Naegi (Older Brother; Hǣlosìan)

• Izuru Naegi (Older Brother; Hǣlosìan)

• Komaru Naegi (Half-Mother; Hǣlosìan)

**Occupation:** Hǣlosìan Queen, Rank 02

**Heroic Trinity: **The World, XXI

**Residence:**

• Săncųtærï Falş, Realm Hǣlosìs

• Naegi Estate, Japan

**Affiliation: **

• Hǣlosían Race

• San'usagi Imperial Family - Naegi Household

• Makoto Naegi Familia

• Hope's Peak Academy

.

* * *

.

House of Infinite Suns - Imperial Court

San'usagi Family - Imperial Family

.

* * *

.

**House of Infinite Suns #618**

.

01\. Alpha - Kaida Kobayashi (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)

02\. Emperor Valor - Yōji Itami (Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There)

03\. Emperor Wisdom - Jun'ichirō Kagami (Ultimate Otaku Teacher)

04\. King, Rank ? - Heine Wittgenstein (The Royal Tutor)

05\. Queen, Rank ? - Legna Yl Htæd (OC) †

06\. King, Rank ? - Glenn Radars (Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor)

06\. King, Rank ? - Ernesti "Eru" Echavalier (Tsubasa Kurata; Knight's & Magic)

07\. King, Rank ? - Satū Pendragon (Ichirō Suzuki; Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody)

08\. Queen, Rank ? - Akiko Zikie (OC; One Punch Man)

09\. King, Rank ? - Shin'ichi Kanō (Outbreak Company)

.

* * *

.

**House of Infinite Suns #619 (Ranked from Supreme Leader to Last)**

.

01\. Alpha - Yukinari Sasaki (Girls Bravo)

02\. Emperor Valor - Tomoki Sakurai (Heaven's Lost Property)

03\. Emperor Wisdom - Akihisa Yoshii (Baka and Test)

04\. Queen, Rank 00 - Miyoko Zikie (OC)

05\. King, Rank 01 - Saitō Hiraga (Familiar of Zero)

06\. Queen, Rank 02 - Renais Yl Htæd-Ooal Gown (Arche Eeb Rile Furt; Overlord/オーバーロード)

06\. King, Rank 03 - Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa)

07\. Queen, Rank 04 - Sumiko Mamoru (OC; RWBY)

08\. King, Rank 05 - Ryōshi Morino (Okami-san and Her Seven Companions)

09\. Queen, Rank 06 - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia)

10\. King, Rank 07 - Issei Hyōdō (High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D)

11\. Queen, Rank 08 - Fubuki Tori (Seiji Aino; Love Tyrant)

12\. King, Rank 09 - Izuru Naegi (Danganronpa)

13\. Queen, Rank 10 - Komaru Naegi (Danganronpa)

14\. King, Rank 11 - Shido Itsuka (Date A Live / デ ー ト · ア · ラ イ ブ)

15\. Queen, Rank 12 - Yoshino "Hideyoshi" Hide (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)

16\. King, Rank 13 - Kinjirō Sakamachi (Mayo Chiki!/まよチキ!)

17\. Queen, Rank 14 - Tomoko Kuroki (WataMote!)

18\. King, Rank 15 - Hayate Ayasaki (Hayate the Combat Butler)

19\. Queen, Rank 16 - Kasai Kajitsu (Jun'ichi Hashiba; My First Girlfriend Is a Gal)

20\. King, Rank 17 - Kyōsuke Kōsaka (Oreimo)

21\. Queen, Rank 18 - Haruhi Fujioka (Ōran High School Host Club)

22\. King, Rank 19 - Ayumu Aikawa (Is This a Zombie?)

23\. Queen, Rank 20 - Ichiko Sakura (Good Luck Girl!)

24\. King, Rank 21 - Kanade Amakusa (Nōcome/のうコメ)

25\. Queen, Rank 22 - Hime Arikawa (Himegoto)

26\. King, Rank 23 - Akiharu Hino (Ladies versus Butlers!)

27\. Queen, Rank 24 - Kaguya Arikawa (Himegoto)

28\. King, Rank 25 - Wataru Minakami (Sister Princess)

29\. Monarch, Rank 26 - Sora (空) and Shiro (白) Kūhaku (No Game No Life)

30\. Monarch, Rank 27 - Isandro Zikie (Percy Jackson x Xio Moreno (OC); Garnet(Steven Universe)-like OC; Kill la Kill; Percy Jackson; Carmen Sandiego 2019)

31\. Queen, Rank 28 - Akari Akaza (YuruYuri)

32\. King, Rank 29 - Gorō Mutsumi (Angel Tales)

33\. Queen, Rank 30 - Rino Jingūji-Randō (Gokujō Seitokai)

34\. King, Rank 31 - Yumeji Fujiwara (Dream Eater Merry)

35\. Queen, Rank 32 - Ranma Eiyūnōmi (Saotome) (Ranma ½)

36\. King, Rank 33 - Basara Tōjō (The Testament of Sister New Devil)

37\. Queen, Rank 34 - Akumu Yume-Zikie (OC)

38\. King, Rank 35 - Tsumugu Kihara (Nagi-Asu: A Lull in the Sea)

39\. King, Rank 36 - Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa)

40\. King, Rank 37 - Kimito Kagurazaka (Shomin Sample)

41\. King, Rank 38 - Shōgo Mikadono (Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them!)

42\. King, Rank 39 - Kōta Oyamada (Kanokon/かのこん)

43\. King, Rank 40 - Kodaka Hasegawa (Haganai)

44\. King, Rank 41 - Izayoi Sakamaki (Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?)

44\. King, Rank 42 - Touya Mochizuki (In Another World with My Smartphone)

45\. King, Rank 43 - Haruyuki "Haru" Arita (Accel World)

46\. King, Rank 44 - Nagasumi Michishio (My Bride is a Mermaid)

47\. Queen, Rank 45 - Mei Ayazuki/Hoshiko Hiraga (Meiji Tōkyō Renka)

48\. King, Rank 46 - Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho)

49\. King, Rank 47 - Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume)

50\. Queen, Rank 48 - Yamada (B Gata H Kei/B型H系)


End file.
